Christmas Time for Alfred
by forever-sweet
Summary: A younger Alfred trying to be a hero around the holiday season.


**This is a short one-shot about Alfred as a kid and why he loves Christmas, even if his big brother and best friend don't get it.**

* * *

Alfred watched the clock on the wall tick by agonizingly slow, he kept glancing at it from the window and back again as he watched the white fluffiness fall from the sky. Even though he was in fifth grade now, didn't mean he wasn't excited about racing outside and feeling the snow around his ankles. He just had another hour before he could go home for holiday break and hang with his family.

Christmas was Alfred's absolute favorite, even better than candy on Halloween or Easter egg hunts. It was his favorite, because he was able to get away from school and spend time with his family. Whom he hardly got to see, because his mom was always working and his dad had died two years ago. His big brother, Arthur, wasn't ever home either, being in college and all. Plus his twin Matthew would just disappear on hours at end over at his friend Gilbert's place.

The only down side was he wasn't able to see his best friend and commie (at least Alfred was convinced so), Ivan. Whenever the holiday's came around, Ivan would always leave back to Russia to visit his dad and two sisters, and wouldn't return until two weeks after new year. This year however was different, but Ivan couldn't go home, because of a blizzard taking out the airports in Moscow. So, he was stuck with his mom during the holidays. That's why Alfred, decided being the Hero he is that he should invite Ivan over for Christmas. Both of their mom's had been in full support of it, even if Arthur wasn't.

But Arthur was never really cheery about anything that had to do with Christmas, he saw it as a huge waste of time and money. Though, Alfred think the only reason he really doesn't like the season is, because his best friend Francis moved back to France on Christmas when they were in high school together. He always denies it when Alfred asks him why he doesn't just call Francis, saying the Francis wasn't his friend and was just a stupid Frog that would follow him home. So, Alfred decided to be a hero for the second time and dug through his brother's stuff, finding the piece of paper Francis had given his brother with his phone number on it. Then he had called the number on the paper hoping that still existed. Sure enough, Francis had answered and recognized Alfred by his voice alone.

After catching up on what had been happening (Francis was in a culinary arts school), Alfred told Francis about Arthur. After some time of silence during which Alfred thought Francis might of hung up, Francis has told him that he was coming over and that Alfred should tell him mom, but he wasn't supposed to tell Arthur. After he said good-bye he had run down the stairs as fast as he could and told him mom excitedly about Francis coming over for the holidays.

He couldn't wait to see the look on Arthur's face when he got to see Francis again, and he was totally going to show Ivan why Christmas was the best. Even if his friend/commie didn't believe him that the holiday was all that great, that's why Alfred had spent hours making the perfect gift for the other. Finally, the bell sounded and Alfred was first out sprinting towards his home in excitement for Christmas to come already.

On Christmas eve, Arthur was surprised alright. So, surprised that he kept rubbing at his eyes and blinking every few seconds just to make sure the Frog was really standing in front of him, grinning his cocky smile. Sure enough, when Francis didn't disappear after a few minutes it was true. He felt like hitting the other over the head for ever thinking of coming back, but he couldn't bring himself to do it and instead hugged the git.

Ivan did enjoy his present from his American friend, though he was rather confused as to why Alfred had given him a hand-made Soviet Union flag. He would never understand the other, but at least Alfred seemed to be enjoying the hand-held Tetris game.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this fic! Merry Christmas! (For those of you who do not celebrate, Happy Holidays!)**


End file.
